<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The housekeeper by Flore33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838981">The housekeeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33'>Flore33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hunter×hunter, ハンターハンター, 全职猎人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 全职猎人乙女向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I use the translator to translate The English, if there is incorrect place, please forgive me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The housekeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate the Master Illumi.<br/>
I'm the butler on Illumi's household, feeding and living him -- something he doesn't have to do. As the current sole heir to the Zoldyck Family, 6-year-old Illumi Zoldyck must learn to be independent and not dependent.<br/>
Unfortunately, Master Illumi is getting too fun-loving.<br/>
It was me that he was after.<br/>
Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anissa.<br/>
I hate the name as much as I hate the Master Illumi and I hate the Zoldyck family of killers.<br/>
I don't hate, it's just hate, like some people like apples, some people hate bananas, it's normal. I hate my name because it makes me seem docile -- docile is not the good word in my mind, it means weak and submissive.<br/>
Unfortunately, it matches me perfectly.<br/>
And I hate The Zoldyck Family just because it's the boss at my job, the kind of Family that can make me jump out of my mouth just by signing a contract. I hate it because I know I'm not a workaholic or a perfectionist, and work doesn't allow me to be lazy.<br/>
As for why you hate Master Illumi... No reason, just a nuisance.</p><p>I had just turned 12 when I joined Zoldyck, and I was in the early stages of puberty. But the death of my parents shattered my last hope of survival, and they were killed by my current boss. His brief explanation to me who witnessed this was that it was his job, that he had accepted the commission to kill my parents, but he was sorry that he couldn't tell me who the employer was.<br/>
I said, it's okay, I know who it is, but what I'm asking is, how much does it cost to hire you to kill?<br/>
That's an astronomical amount of money. If I took out all my worldly possessions to avenge myself, I would soon starve to death on the streets.<br/>
I don't want to die yet.<br/>
I asked him, do you know of any jobs where a 12-year-old girl can make big money fast?<br/>
The beautiful man with long curly silver hair stared at me for a long time, and I thought that if he had offered me a job as a prostitute I would have done it, but to my surprise, he replied, "Murder."<br/>
It was an unexpected and reasonable answer.<br/>
So I signed the deed of sale equal to the undertaker's register, and from then on I lived and died.</p><p>Some people may misunderstand the Zoldyck Family's retainers, thinking that the retainers also need to be out on duty (killing) -- in fact, the "mission (killing)" is just a trial for the retainers, just like the civil servants who travel on business.<br/>
The housekeeper's job is to serve the Zoldyck Family with diligence and diligence, requiring a combination of nanny and bodyguards as well as security guards and cleaners.<br/>
On the other hand, the wages are very high, the employees are well paid, they live in luxury villas, they eat haute cuisine -- but they are still poor, for good reasons.<br/>
Some want to pay debts, some want to treat their families, some are simply spending money without restraint... I'm saving money to buy a murder.<br/>
It is really expensive to hire people from Zoldyck Family, So I think I need to lower the conditions a little bit. I don't have to hire a big boss of my own Family, I can be the son of the boss. Because The son came to pay his father's debt.<br/>
So I purposely approached the only son of the big boss at that time, because the other child was still in the wife's belly.<br/>
People don't realize that proximity alone is dangerous enough until the black hole's gravity pulls them into a destructive orbit.<br/>
I was unusually friendly and gentle with Master Illumi (at least compared to other subjects), and I was finally able to get close to Master Illumi.<br/>
It was funny, though, as I later learned, because he thought I was ridiculously stupid.<br/>
But it doesn't matter.<br/>
Master Illumi is good, maybe because he's smarter than me, higher in status and better gifted than Me, and so he dictates to me, of course.<br/>
He called me "Anissa."<br/>
As I said, I hate my name.<br/>
So I also hate the Master Illumi, which naturally calls me by my name.<br/>
That's not a reason, of course.</p><p>As a kid, Master Illumi was too clingy, and the most direct response was, "Anissa, where did you go?"<br/>
I politely replied, "Master Illumi, I've just been to the kitchen."<br/>
"To what?"<br/>
"Get the fresh milk, Master Illumi. You said you'd drink fresh milk after your training."<br/>
"When?"<br/>
"2:00 yesterday afternoon, Master Illumi."<br/>
Conversations like this became almost routine, making me wonder if the Master Illumi didn't know where I was going, but whether I'd remembered what he'd said.<br/>
Or... He was simply bored and wanted someone to talk to. And I was the only one who was closest to him, and had to answer all his questions.<br/>
At age 6, Master Illumi has mastered the art of killing, but is too young to carry out her duties without the supervision of someone else.<br/>
And I'm not qualified to accompany him.<br/>
Every time the Master Illumi came back, he seemed a little older and more independent. But my name was also called more often, and sometimes he would stand outside and suddenly say "Anissa."<br/>
"I'm at Master Illumi."<br/>
But he waited for a long time, but did not hear what he said. It was as if he had just called me by name.<br/>
I think he shouted too much and developed a conditioned reflex. Like when you tap your knee, you kick your leg, and when you get bored, you yell at me.<br/>
Before you know it, the Master Illumi has grown even bigger, and from the age of eight, it has been growing rapidly.<br/>
It seems that he does inherit some of the boss's genes. To be honest, I was worried about him being a boy girl until he grew up, because he looked so much like the wife of the boss.<br/>
When Master Illumi was 12, he told me once and for all that he was a boy, that he was real, that he wasn't fake.<br/>
Because he got an erection in the morning.</p><p>Master Illumi called me in and quietly informed me that because I was the person who normally ate and lived, the condition would interfere with his next routine, so It was up to me to fix it.<br/>
Only 18 years old, I have been since birth: "..."<br/>
I thought to myself, This kid is the eldest son of the big boss who has your indentured servant, and he can kill you with a word. What else can you do?<br/>
I said yes, Master Illumi. I'll handle it for you by hand.<br/>
Master Illumi sits on the couch, legs open, middle up. Painstakingly, I pulled his pants off so that I could see exactly where I was going, and the approaching smell and temperature made me realize for the first time that the Master Illumi was a living human, not a doll or a machine.<br/>
I was really embarrassed, trying to remember the indescribable thing I had seen, clumsily reaching for it, which pulsed powerfully in my hand.<br/>
I was so shy that I looked up at Master Illumi, only to find him expressionless, coolly as if it wasn't something embarrassing but something as common as eating and drinking.<br/>
He caught my eye and said, "Anissa."<br/>
He shouted that I was numb.<br/>
He said, "Hurry up."<br/>
I lowered my head and moved my hands carefully and meticulously. I felt like I was polishing a sharp knife that would one day Pierce my body and bleed.<br/>
Yes, some day.<br/>
Later, it became a routine for me to work with Master Illumi to deal with the physiological issues that would interfere with his day's training. After all, Master Illumi is growing up, in its prime.<br/>
Gradually I got used to it and became more and more skillful with my hand movements. But the Master Illumi got used to it, too, and it took longer and longer to fix.<br/>
I sensed his impatience. I guessed that things would get worse, but There was nothing I could do.<br/>
So when I expertly undid his belt, he said, "Anissa, use your mouth."<br/>
I shut myself up naturally.<br/>
Master Illumi told me not to mess up the floor, but apparently going to the bathroom in Master Illumi didn't fit me, so I had to swallow it.<br/>
It's lighter than I thought.<br/>
I think it is said that men's semen is mostly protein, nutritional value than a cup of soy milk is lower. Nevertheless Master Illumi anyhow also belongs to exceed the Zoldyck of average person, nutrition value should be taller than a cup of soya-bean milk a bit.<br/>
There was no turning back.</p><p>By the time Master Illumi turned 16, I had enough money.<br/>
After Master Illumi emptied my savings, he went out and executed my mandate, and he came back in no time.<br/>
I was a little disappointed: while so many people, he had been gone for less than a month, it had taken me nearly 10 years to save enough money.<br/>
When revenge was over, I was empty, with no money and no reason to survive.<br/>
Master Illumi didn't seem to care what I thought, and the day after he finished, he called me "Anissa" again.<br/>
When I came up to him, he was too lazy to open his mouth and pointed succinctly at his crotch.<br/>
I got it: the little bastard!<br/>
What else can we do?<br/>
I approached to kneel down in front of him, reach for his pants, and go about my usual business.<br/>
I think I've been very good, very obedient, very meek. Even if Master Illumi is way better than I am, I should be a lot less wary of the person I've been with since I was a child, and putting me in charge of his physiology is the best argument.<br/>
So even if I bit him off at this point, he was totally unprepared.<br/>
Yes, I was going to do that.<br/>
The revenge was not only the employer who had commissioned the death of my parents, but also the killer who had accepted the commission -- but the boss had made no mistake, and it was the child who had better access.<br/>
I told you, the father pays the son.<br/>
I had a lot of opportunities over the years to kill the Master Illumi, but I didn't. It's not just that I want the killer's child to take over from the child of the victim, but I think I want the Master Illumi to hurt. Because of the loss, because of the failure, because of his arrogance and contempt, so he will finally be the most human expression when I successfully bite off his seed transmission tool.<br/>
But I didn't succeed.</p><p>He grabbed my hand and rolled me over to the ground. I was wrapped around him like a shrimp, and our bodies were so close together that I couldn't move.<br/>
"Anissa, this is your last job," he said lovingly in my ear, as My face turned pale with horror.<br/>
I remembered in a flash when the Master Illumi said he had assigned me to be his butler. I thought it was a good opportunity, but now I think my fate was sealed from the start.<br/>
A little girl who has not yet been able to perfectly conceal her murderous intentions and intentions, a little girl only 12 years old, a weak and weak avenger.<br/>
The name Anissa really suits me.<br/>
It was a training session, just like any other training session. It assesses Illumi Zoldyck for womanizing; Whether or not the accumulation of close and emotional; Is a good, ruthless professional killer?<br/>
He took possession of me tenderly and coldly, and with the same sharp and perfect tool that he had polished me so many times, he stabbed me and bled.<br/>
He was still holding me down. From the very beginning, I was oppressed by him and I could never get over it.<br/>
I heard what seemed to be a contented gasp, or a sigh.<br/>
It's hard to know what the child is thinking, or not thinking, even when he's doing such a human thing.<br/>
I refused to think about what he thought of me, a question that would be meaningless if answered.<br/>
I guess he still wanted to kill me, but the physiological needs really need to be solved, and the two are not contradictory, so he chose to solve his own business first to solve me, to maximize his own interests.<br/>
He's the kind of guy. Don't think of him as too romantic.<br/>
His heat was like a burning stick, setting my body on fire from the inside out, and I screamed and struggled, unable to resist being consumed by the flames.<br/>
Only ashes remain, and now my body is only a handful of ashes.<br/>
"Anissa......"<br/>
After ejaculation of the youth holding the ashes whisper my name, around a mess.<br/>
Ashes only a pair of eyes, looking at him, trying to use the eyes to shut him up.<br/>
He didn't listen. "Anissa..."<br/>
Shut up. Shut up.<br/>
"Anissa......"<br/>
Shut up! Shut up!<br/>
"I love you."<br/>
... I hate you.</p><p>He grabbed my heart, then held my face in his hands and kissed my dying body intently with tongue.<br/>
It was our first and last kiss, after all that had happened.<br/>
I bit his tongue as hard as I could. But unfortunately he reacted faster than I did, not biting off more than the tip of his tongue, because I tasted blood.<br/>
I swallowed and closed my eyes for death.<br/>
Semen, saliva, blood... In the end all he left in my body were these dirty things.<br/>
I refuse to admit that you can make love out of these three liquids. "Love" is holy and pure, how can he have it; If there is, and how willing to give me; It was given to me, not in my stomach or uterus.<br/>
I'm dead at last.<br/>
It's like waking up from a nightmare.</p><p>-- -- -- -- --<br/>
Killua hated the way the Illumi called her name, and even if Killua didn't say it, his face showed disapproval.<br/>
Illumi would love to do it, even if it would deepen Killua's dislike of him.<br/>
The more annoying Killua is, the happier the Illumi is.<br/>
"Whenever anyone calls him that, he'll think of me." Illumi explained: "Even if she was in heaven or hell, she wouldn't be happy if I called her name."<br/>
Anissa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>